


I Know You / Я тебя знаю

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: 4.16 On the Head of a Pin, Аластор ждет, пока Дин поговорит с ангелами.





	I Know You / Я тебя знаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982458) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Увидев Дина в крошечном окне камеры, Аластор испытал почти воодушевление. Он и правда скучал по своему лучшему ученику.  
Они взглянули друг на друга - мгновение показалось вечностью, а сказанного без слов хватило бы на целую повесть. Дин опустил взгляд, и на щеки легли длинные тени от ресниц. Еще секунда - и тот скрылся из виду. Конечно, ушел говорить с ангелами.  
  
Аластор игриво ухмыльнулся. Картина так и стояла перед глазами: Уриэль - плохой полицейский, Кастиэль - хороший… и оба твердят Дину, что делать, ведь от этого зависит судьба всего мира. Возможно, Кастиэль даже немного сожалеет - они не просили бы, будь другой способ.  
  
Но у них в самом деле нет выбора. Ангелам нужно, чтобы Дин выпытал у Аластора, что за тварь так легко убивает ангелов.  
  
Аластор знал Дина… Догадывался, куда тот пошлет их. Он знал всю его изнанку - в прямом смысле. Проведя сорок лет со своей жертвой, он отрезал от него по кусочку, ломал на части и собирал заново, в свое чудовищное творение.  
  
Пусть Дин снова цел и больше не в преисподней, Аластор видел, тот висит на волоске, цепляясь за жалкие осколки человечности. Так старается забыть последние десять лет в Аду и свое наслаждение. Старается вернуть себя, стать достойным спасения, пришедшего с Небес.  
  
Он ведь только начал вспоминать, как быть человеком, восстанавливал себя по кирпичикам. Возьми он клинок - и все старания сойдут на нет. Рухнут стены, кропотливо возведенные, чтобы защитить себя от того, кем он стал в пекле. Рассыплется на обломки все, что он осторожно собирал в единое целое.  
  
Аластор знал его лучше всех. Ведь Дин пробыл с ним дольше, чем с собственной семьей.  
  
Потому и думал, тот откажет ангелам, не станет себя ломать. Давно уже выучил цену самопожертвования. Аластор был уверен и ради забавы представил себе сожаление в глазах Дина, которое так ему шло.  
  
Вдруг скрипнула дверь камеры. Демон с удивлением оглядел знакомый силуэт, и Дин медленно вошел, толкая перед собой столик с наброшенной сверху тканью. Вот только не удалось прочитать эмоции на его беспристрастном лице.  
  
О.  
  
Аластор принялся напевать, пряча недоумение, но все же почувствовал себя почти… преданным. Обманутым.  
  
Он думал, что знает Дина, знает каждую его слабость: страхи и кошмары - Аластор превращал их в явь, мечты и надежды - потому что крушил их вдребезги.  
  
Но, очевидно, не разглядел в Дине потаенный уголок, до которого так и не добрался. И от этого было так невыносимо, словно соль обжигала нутро.  
  
Он думал, что давно выбил из Дина всю волю и непокорность. А с ними любовь и преданность, добро и зло, и всю эту бессмыслицу, которая привела Дина в ад.  
  
Как же он ошибался.


End file.
